1. RELATED APPLICATIONS
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. FIELD OF INVENTION
My invention relates generally to fishing rods with means to project a line, and more particularly to such a rod that has an elastic propellant element that serves as a float or sinker on the line.